


Mr. Anderson

by H3avydirtysoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cole and Connor are best friends, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank is the daddy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not really that slow, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Slow Burn, but still, no beta we die like men, the babies ain't the cheaters tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: How wrong can it be, lusting after your best friend's father?Can't be any worse than lusting after the person you think is your son's boyfriend...Right?





	1. Chapter 1

Connor had met Cole Anderson during their first year in Law School. Cole had gotten lost in the building and couldn't find the right classroom, so he ended up showing up late. The only available seat was right next to Connor and that was where he sat. They talked and became acquaintances. And then really good friends, actually, as time passed. Since they had chosen the same subjects, they always did their group works together.

When Connor saw Mr. Anderson for the first time, he remembers thinking Mrs. Anderson was a lucky woman.

It was one of those days when they had a group work to do. Cole invited Connor to go to his place so they could work on it and everything was going just peachy. Cole had told a bunch of things about his family, so Connor didn't feel too uncomfortable. Mr. Anderson was a detective - Lieutenant, actually - at the DPD and Mrs. Anderson was a lawyer. They also had a dog, a St. Bernard called Sumo, who, in all honesty, was the one Connor was the most excited about.

It was okay.

Cole opened the door and got inside, calling out for Mr. Anderson.

“I'm home, dad!”

Connor followed the shorter boy inside and closed the door behind him. He heard a ‘woof’ and looked around to find the huge dog on his back legs, trying to take Cole down. The boy laughed and ruffled Sumo's fur, vigorously.

“Connor, this is Sumo.”

Connor's brown eyes were wide with excitement. He was twenty-two but when it came to dogs he was just a little kid. He approached the dog and ruffled his fur as well, immediately earning Sumo's attention. The dog licked his hand and let out another woof.

“He's so adorable, such a good boy…” He knelt and hugged the dog by the neck, caressing his back.

“Oh, looks like Sumo found someone new to spoil him.” Came a deep voice from behind Connor, who stopped spoiling Sumo and stood, turning around to face Mr. Anderson.

It was _not_ okay.

 _Fuck me_ , he thought, taking in the image of his friend's dad. _Yes, my best friend's dad. Dad. And Mrs. Anderson is the luckiest woman in the world._

That was the first time.

And they were in first year.

Which meant more and more times would come.

* * *

It wasn't news to Connor that Cole's parents' marriage wasn't doing good. It'd been like that ever since… Well, from what Cole had said, since even before they knew each other. But it was normal, sometimes marriages and relationships, in general, go through hard times.

It's natural.

It was an autumn rainy day when Cole met Connor in the park. They were going for a coffee at the Starbucks nearby. It was one of their favorite things to do in cold days like that one.

“My mom left my dad.” Cole said after a while in silence, before sipping his hot chocolate. Connor, who had similarly been sipping his beverage at the moment, almost spit his coffee out.

“She _what_ now?” He wasn't sure he'd heard right. He must have heard wrong.

“What you heard. My mom left my dad. She wasn't home this morning, but that's okay, she goes out a lot. But I found a note on my dad's nightstand. Saying that she was staying at a friend's house and would send the papers for the divorce soon.” The blue-eyed young man explained, sighing. “I… I'm not sad because they're going to get a divorce. Hell, I think my dad's relieved for that. I guess he's wanted this for a long time but didn't want to break the family up. But… she was cheating on him. I know. And that saddens me the most. My father didn't deserve it.”

For starters, Connor didn't know what to say. He didn't even have the words to express himself, he was sure his voice wouldn't come out, such was the surprise. His eyes were wide open and his lips apart, in hopes that a sound would come out, but none did for a couple of minutes.

“I…” He finally let out, placing his cup on the table between them. “I'm sorry to hear that, Cole. I suppose he doesn't. He's… He's a great man.”

“The whole thing is sad, but not really because of the divorce. They're better like this, anyway.” Cole shrugged, looking through the window. Connor's eyes followed the blue gaze of his friend and fixed on the raindrops running down the glass. In retrospective, this wasn't a very surprising outcome, the divorce. The cheating was.

To fall out of love is one thing… but to go and cheat on someone else?

That's a whole different thing.

_Why would she cheat on him?_

Silence filled the space between them, the space around filled with noise, as seconds turned into minutes, not a word spoken out loud. But lots of words were popping in their heads.

Connor finally came up with something, but Cole was faster.

“I think he's interested in someone.” Blue eyes pierced brown ones. His gaze wasn't cold, but there was something in them, as if… as if he didn't simply think. As if he actually knew for sure.

“What do you mean?” Connor arched an eyebrow, genuinely intrigued.

“I know he is. I've heard him. But he was decent enough not to do anything.” There was frustration in his voice. A sigh. “Shit, I just want him to be happy. I want him to go after that person he wants. Do you think… Do you think I should tell him it's okay for him to be happy?”

Connor leaned forward.

“You think he wouldn't?”

Cole snorted and nodded at that.

“He has low self-esteem and now… My mom went for some thirty-year-old accountant…”

Connor made a face and furrowed his eyebrows, gesturing.

“How the fuck do you even know that?”

“I saw them. Once, last year. She was in the library with him and when I knocked, she took her time opening the door and… there was some lipstick on his shirt. I'm sure she's staying with him. But I don't care. I don't want my dad to be alone when he can be with someone else. Someone else who actually loves him.”

 _And I want him to be with me,_ Connor thought, looking away. He could never look Cole in the eye whenever he thought about Mr. Anderson like that. And he did that an awful lot. Was he a bad person because he was feeling good about that divorce? He felt bad, make no mistake, but deep down, deeply buried in him, was also a good feeling - a sort of satisfaction, if you will.

“We should probably go. It's almost night, I'll walk you home.” Connor said, standing, grabbing his half-full cup of coffee.

“I'm not a baby, I can go by myself.” Cole said, pouting, but standing as well.

“Yeah, but I'm still older and I don't want you to be alone for longer than necessary. So I'll keep you company.”

“Thanks, Con.” A soft, genuine smile appeared on the younger man's lips and it warmed Connor's heart to know his friend was doing better than expected.

* * *

When Hank had come from his jogging that morning and found Cole in the living room, with a piece of paper in his hand and tears in his eyes, he immediately knew what had happened. He sat beside his son and hugged him tightly.

“I'm sorry, Cole.” He'd said, thinking his son was sad because his mom had left and his parents were getting a divorce. No kid would normally want that. “She loves you, okay? She does.” The words of reassurance did nothing for the young man.

“You think I'm like this because of the divorce? Because of me? I'm like this because of you, dad! She's a cheater!” Cole's clear blues were brighter than usual, tears and anger there.

Those weren't news to Hank, so the man just sighed. Cole's eyes widened.

“You _knew_? And you did nothing?”

“Do what? You gotta know I didn't love your mother anymore so… I did nothing. I was fine with her going behind my back. I just didn't want to ask for the divorce because… I didn't want to hurt you.”

Cole's eyes softened at that. He launched himself at his father, hugging him tightly. He was tall and a grown man now but was still Hank's little boy.

“Dad… You didn't need to do that… All I want is for both of you to be happy. And what she did… what she did was so wrong...”

“I don't care. It's all over now.” Hank placed a kiss on top of his son's head. “Can we change topics now? I'm starving.”

Cole blinked and let go of the embrace.

“Pizza or nothing, dad.”

“Pizza. Pizza is fine.”

And so was his life, right?

The only change he noticed, really, was that he had more space in his bed now.

 _And no one to share it with_ , he thought that night, before falling asleep.

* * *

A month or so later, Hank had the surprise of his life when he got home. It was three in the afternoon and it was pouring outside. It had been a really shitty morning to begin with and the afternoon wasn't going any better. He'd come back from investigating a crime scene and was feeling disgusting, so he went straight to the bathroom. By his reckoning, Cole was still in college, so it was just him and Sumo, who was asleep in the living room. He opened the bathroom door and stepped in, freezing in place after that first step, when his eyes landed on a pale naked body in front of him.

“Shit!” He cursed, not knowing what to do, but not looking away either. It was Connor. Perfect Connor, his crush, his walking wet dream was in boxers in front of him, a pile of clothes at his feet.

“M-Mr. Anderson!” The brunette said with eyes that almost jumped out of the sockets, struggling to act natural and controlling the urge to pick at least his shirt up from the floor and put it on again.

“I'm sorry, I thought no one was home.” Hank managed after he swallowed the lump in his throat. He tried to keep his eyes trained on Connor's face, but they kept exploring that body. So this is what it looked like. _Fuck, he's even more perfect than I imagined,_ he thought, noticing now how Connor's hair was wet, his curls showing a lot more.

“This is your house, I...There were no classes in the afternoon, so we walked home, but it started pouring and we got… all wet and Cole asked me if I wanted to come in and take a shower… you know?”

“It's totally fine, Connor. I just… I can wait.” Hank ended up saying, making sure to save the real picture of Connor's body in his brain for later use.

“I'll be fast, Mr. Anderson.”

“It's Hank, Connor, Jesus. How many times have I told you? Mr. Anderson makes me feel old. I mean, even more than I am.” He rolled his eyes.

Connor frowned at that and shook his head.

“You must mean _daddy_.” He said so naturally, clutching his mouth in despair two seconds too late. His eyes were wide and he couldn't believe himself. Had he really said that?

He had indeed, if Hank's face was anything to go by.

The older man was eyeing Connor, his blue eyes just as wide as the brunette's, completely baffled by the words. His eyes then narrowed and looked at the man standing there, from head to toe, the blue turning darker as it was consumed by lust.

“You… I should go now.” He finally managed, blinking several times and looking away. He had to get out of there before he did something stupid. “Take your time, Connor.”

And he rushed out of the bathroom, locking himself in his own room, a million thoughts passing through his mind, all at the same time. He shook his head and sat on his bed, trying to organize the mess.

 _He called me daddy… Did he mean that? Fuck, I wish he did,_ he thought, staring at the closed door and sighing. There was only one way to find out, right?

So later that day, when he heard the two boys saying their goodbyes by the door, he rose from the couch and approached them, realizing that Connor was, indeed, leaving.

“What? I thought Connor was gonna spend the night.” And he really had thought that.

“Oh, I don't wanna give you any trouble.” The brunette said, looking at Cole, who laughed and shook his head.

“Come on, Connor, none of that. You know you don't give any, right?” Hank smiled and gave the boy a knowing look.

Connor bit his lip and nodded, realizing he couldn't refuse anything after that look, his knees weak.

“I... Okay, I guess I'll stay then. Thank you, Mr. Anderson.”

Hank's cock twitched at that.

“Fucking unbelievable.” Cole said, shaking his head in disbelief. “I tried to convince you to stay the night and you refused. I tried at least five times, but my dad comes, asks twice and gets a yes? Connor, I thought you were my friend.” He hit Connor playfully in the arm.

“Cole, language.”

“Come on, dad, you swear all the time!”

“Yeah, but I'm the adult here.”

“Dad, I'm twenty-five.”

“If you feel the need to remind me of your age then you're not really an adult.” Hank said and ruffled Cole's hair, earning a glare from the boy. “Sumo, come! We're going for a walk. You guys wanna come?”

Connor wanted to, but he looked at Cole before saying anything. His friend grinned.

“I think I'm gonna stay. I promised I would call Bella later today, so… But I know Connor is dying to… _walk Sumo_. Have fun.” And without waiting for a response, Cole left to his room, not before winking at his best friend, who blushed violently. Connor and Hank shared a look and then left the place with Sumo.

The rain had stopped at some point, but the puddles had stayed behind. The distinct smell of rain was in the air and so was heavy tension, surrounding both men, who just remained silent for a good amount of time, none of them sure of what to say. In the end, it was Hank who said something first.

“I thought you and Cole…”

That made Connor look up and stare at Hank, an eyebrow arched.

“You… You thought we were together?” He asked, just to be sure he had gotten the implication right. Of course that idea sounded ridiculous to him.

The man stared back at him and nodded. Connor gave a little chuckle, amused.

“No… We are just friends, really. Very good friends, but just that.”

“I'm glad.” And Hank really was. Only God knows how he felt every time he came with Connor's name on his lips, thinking he was lusting after his son's boyfriend. He would always promise that it would be the last time, but those were just empty promises, so he started telling himself it was okay as long as he didn't act on it.

The answer, however, let Connor confused.

“You're glad? You wouldn't approve of us?”

Hank's eyes widened when he realized how it must have sounded.

“No, it's not that. Of course I would approve, it's just that I… Nevermind.” A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't get the words past it.

They stopped and Hank removed the leash from Sumo's collar so that the dog could go have his fun for a while. Connor saw the dog run off and turned to face Hank again. His heart was beating faster than usual, that much he could tell. It always happened whenever he was alone with Hank, but it usually didn't happen for long periods of time, but now… They were alone in a park and there was so much Connor wanted to say.

“Sorry about this afternoon. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. It was quite the opposite, actually.” The brunette gathered some courage and stared into those eyes he could get lost in. He acted weird all afternoon after the bathroom scene, thinking he'd fucked up big time. Cole noticed it too.

“Did you mean it? What you said.” Hank's voice was deep and there was something to it that Connor couldn't quite put his finger on but knew he loved.

“I did and I do.”

Hank's hand came up to Connor's cheek and he brushed the soft skin there with his thumb. Despite the surprise, the brunette closed his eyes and relished the feeling. His heart was beating fast and he wanted the moment to never end. He'd waited, _ached_ for this for so long and now it seemed surreal, but it was nothing but real.

When brown eyes met icy blue, it was just for a split second, because after that the only thing Connor could register was the pressure of another pair of lips on his own. After he realized it was happening, he wasted no more time and gave in to the kiss, opening his mouth when he felt Hank's tongue brush against his lips, a moan escaping.

One of Hank's hands was on Connor's face, the other on his waist, grabbing him firmly. How he'd dreamed of this! Of feeling the softness and sweetness of the brunette's lips against his own, his body, smaller in frame, against his own, bigger body. It all felt wonderful.

The kiss developed from chaste to voracious, Connor's arms now wrapped around the other man's neck, a hand caressing his gray hair, the fingers buried deep in the long strands.

“Fuck…” He let out when the kiss came to end, both of them gasping for air. They'd been so deep in the kiss they'd forgotten how to breathe. Apparently.

Hank's eyes were darker with lust and the stiffness in his pants was pressing against Connor's no less stiff crotch. The feeling elicited a mischievous grin from the young man.

“We should probably take this to my room. After dinner.” Hank let out, looking away. Connor was too gorgeous for his own good. Too… defilable, all breathless and blushed.

“Yeah… I'd like that.”

“After Cole's asleep.”

“Wouldn't dream of it any other way.”

Hank chuckled and whistled, summoning Sumo, who came running towards his owner. Connor was weak when it came to that dog. And his owner, come to think of it.

“You spoil him.” Hank looked at Connor ruffling Sumo's fur and wrapping his arms around the dog's neck.

“Oh, but he's adorable. How can I resist?” He said, winking at Hank, a smile on his lips. “Do you know dogs resemble their owners? And I absolutely love him.”

Hank arched an eyebrow at that, not sure if he was getting the meaning right. You think you've got everything figured out, but in the end, what do you know?

“What's that supposed to mean?” He asked, walking back, Connor joining him by his side, an amused smile now on his lips.

“You're a detective, figure it out yourself.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope this is to your liking ^^  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and help me understand if I did a good job or not. Also, chapter two is in the works, the smut is coming, so send me that motivation, I really need it.  
> As usual, I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes you may have found.  
> Thank you once more and see you in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the previous chapter was leading up to *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you guys for all the kudos and comments. If I'm posting this last chapter was because you guys motivated me to do it. I wasn't expecting such amazing feedback and it really got me going, so thank you so much for that. I had fun plotting this second chapter, writing it was a whole other challenge.  
> So if you liked the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one even more ;)

That night, Connor was feeling restless. Naturally.

He barely touched his dinner, earning a strange look from Cole, who even arched an eyebrow at that. Then they went to his friend's room to play some and since none of them was particularly sleepy, they stayed up playing until late. Hank came to wish them good night around 1 am and they kept playing for at least another hour. When they finally went to bed, Connor's stomach felt like it was twisted in a knot. His mouth was dry, his tongue felt like sandpaper. He remained very still in his bed, playing out scenarios in his head. He even counted sheep to pass time. In his mind, he imagined Hank getting tired of waiting and going to sleep and his stomach twisted some more.

Around 3.30, Connor called out Cole's name in a whisper, being rewarded with silence. He smiled and got up, slipping out of the room as silently as he possibly could. As he walked down the hall to Hank's room, his heart picked up the pace, beating frenetically. He could feel it beat in his throat. As his hand came up to knock on the door, he drew a deep breath, in a vain attempt to calm himself down. His hand knocked thrice and he waited. And it couldn't have passed more than a few seconds but the waiting felt like an hour, his eyes constantly drawn to Cole's bedroom door, his mind playing tricks on him. Finally, the door opened, revealing Hank in a t-shirt and boxers. At the sight, Connor blushed, feeling a little bit too naked when Hank's sharp blue eyes scanned him from head to toe, taking in the sight of the brunette in nothing but gray boxer-briefs, the perfect outline of his cock more than obvious.

“Get in.” Hank stepped aside and watched as the brunette made his way in, closing the door afterward.

“I thought you'd be asleep by now, in all honesty.”

The older man chuckled and placed his hands on Connor's hips, holding him firmly.

“Asleep? Like this?” One of his hands moved to grab one of the brunette's, pulling it towards his crotch, making the younger man feel him. “Would never be able to.”

Connor touched the hardness there and bit his lip, feeling the size. Nothing short of impressive. It left nothing to the imagination.

“Well, then it seems we have to take care of that, right?” His eyes were two shades darker at this point. “Sit there and I'll take care of it for you, hm?”

“Will you now?” A feral grin was on Hank's lips as he whispered these words against Connor's mouth, their lips brushing ever so softly. The shorter man dragged his tongue over Mr. Anderson's lips and bit the lower one, gently.

“I will. I've wanted to do just that for… years.”

Hank's eyes widened in surprise at that and everything it could mean.

“Fuck, Connor… You can't say things like that…”

Well, Connor held one of the other man's hand and took him to bed, making him sit and kneeling before him right after, his pale, soft hands caressing Hank's thick thighs, moving upwards to the crotch. His mouth watered at the sight of Hank's cock tenting in those boxers. He wanted to get his mouth around it so badly his own cock throbbed at the prospect.

His fingers pulled the hem of the boxers down, releasing that proud cock from the confinement of Hank's underwear. Connor wrapped his hand around it, feeling how hard it was, how much it needed the release he could provide, and wasted no more time putting it in his mouth. He went all the way down, spreading all the saliva he'd been holding, wetting the entire shaft.

"Ah... Fuck, Con..." Hank let his head fall back, rolling his eyes before closing them, enjoying the hot, wet sensation of Connor's mouth around him, working him all up. He wouldn't last more than a few minutes if the brunette kept it up like that. He wanted to impress Connor and last, but at the same time he just wanted to give into the pleasure surrounding him at the moment. One of his hands came up to Connor's hair and stroked it, hoping it motivated the young man to go deeper.

"Hm, hm..." Was all that came out of Connor's mouth as he reached farther and farther, slowly, trying not to choke when attempting to deep-throat the older man. He wanted to impress, to please, to show Hank how much he appreciated having a chance at this. He'd dreamed about this one time more than once and he would totally make the best out of it.

He gave himself a break, coming up for air before sliding his tongue all the way up and down the shaft, feeling the veins there, pressing soft kisses once in a while. He looked up at Hank and saw him all blushed, his eyes two pools of black, just barely open to take in the vision that was Connor with his pretty lips wrapped around his cock.

“Connor… I'm…” Hank gasped, moving his hips up, now fucking Connor's mouth restlessly, careful enough not to hurt the young man. He felt the orgasm draw closer and closer, his hands now firmly on the bed, supporting his body as he moved faster, only to come to a halt and grab his cock in an attempt to take it out of brunette's mouth to cum.

But Connor was having none of that.

He gripped Hank's wrist and sucked harder now, his eyes on Hank's, telling him it was okay for him to cum in his mouth. And so the older man complied, his head jerking back violently, the feel of Connor's mouth wrapping around his cock even tighter sending him over the edge entirely. The pale, slim hands gripped his thighs harder and he could swear he heard a muffled moan come out of Connor's mouth, as the young man got his underwear wet with his own semen. Connor met his gaze and swallowed everything Hank had given him, licking his lips afterward. Dark blue eyes focused on the brunette, his breathing hot and uneven.

“Fuck… I thought I… Thought I was gonna die…” He let out, his gaze following Connor sitting on the bed. He noticed the stain on the briefs and it immediately clicked in his head. “Did you… Did you cum?” He asked, his eyes narrowed at the sight, still in disbelief.

Connor took one hand to his crotch, trying to hide it.

“Untouched?” Hank pressed, placing one hand on top of the brunette's, caressing it.

“I did… I was feeling so good sucking you and I…” He trailed off, unsure.

“Fuck… You did so good, baby. Who would have guessed that you… all pristine and shit had such a dirty mouth?” Hank grinned, a hand now on Connor's chin, his thumb rubbing the boy's lower lip. Connor ran his tongue over it and then wrapped his mouth around the digit, sucking it.

“For you? Everything.” The brunette whispered as he took a hand to the back of Anderson's head and pulled him closer for a kiss.

A dirty, messy one.

Connor got more comfortable and straddled Hank, deepening the kiss as his hands came up to the man's face, feeling his beard. Hank rested his palms on Connor's still clothed ass and gave it a squeeze.

“These… Off.” The older man ordered, tugging at the briefs. “Lie down, it's my turn to take care of you.”

The young man smiled and got off Hank's lap, lying comfortably on his back, his expression downright mischievous.

“Yes, daddy.”

Hank felt his blood rush to his cock.

“You've got no idea of what you do to me, do you? So fucking innocent looking and then…” His fingers sliding over one of Connor's thighs, his fingertips barely touching, but he could still feel the skin reacting underneath. “... He comes untouched sucking dick. Fucking A+.”

“It's not any dick. It's yours, daddy. I'm only like this for you.”

At this, Hank asked himself if Connor said this to every guy he fucked. He shook his head, trying to send that particular thought away. It hurt and he had no time to waste.

“Spread those legs, baby boy. Daddy's gonna take good care of you.”

Connor got rid of the dirty briefs and did as told, his head comfortably on the soft pillows. His eyes were closed, for he didn't want to see what Hank was gonna do. He'd rather feel first. He didn't want his eyes to rob him of any sensation.

Hank's hands caressed those soft thighs slowly, taking his sweet time to really feel them. Then he trailed a path of kisses on the inner part of Connor's left thigh, leading to his crotch, ever so slowly, sometimes dragging his tongue over the skin, tasting it, biting it. His gaze shifted to the brunette's face, taking in every reaction. Connor suffered in anticipation if the soft gasps were anything to go by.

When the older man was almost touching Connor's cock, the brunette jerked his hips up, searching for more contact, desperately seeking relief.

But Hank had other plans.

So he trailed his mouth downwards and dragged his tongue over the tight looking asshole. That elicited a hiss from Connor.

“H-Hank…” He let out, spreading his legs some more, meaning to give the other man full access. He felt Hank's hands spreading his asscheeks apart. And then that tongue - _Oh, fuck, that tongue!_ \- going in. And then out and then repeat. And he was losing it, his cock now oozing precum.

The older man knew what he was doing, that much was obvious, very painfully so.

Connor moved a hand to his crotch, but Hank was faster and gripped it tightly before those fingers could even brush against the oversensitive cock.

“No, Connor. Not until daddy tells you to. It’s not how it works, baby.” Hank’s voice was heavy and his breath was hot against Connor’s hole.

“Daddy… I wanna be good… But your mouth feels so good on me…” He whispered, his brown eyes now focused on those fiery blue ones.

Hank grinned and reached a hand towards the brunette's mouth, showing three fingers.

“Suck on them, get them all wet for daddy, baby.”

Didn't need to be told twice.

Connor opened his mouth and Hank put those three digits inside, feeling the hot, wet tongue wrap around them, coating them with saliva, as he kept on rimming, only stopping when Connor was nothing but a writhing mess. A quick look at the boy's face was enough to realize he wasn't going to last forever, so Hank took his fingers out of that sinful mouth and pressed one slick digit against Connor's hole, pushing it slowly. The brunette immediate response was to bite his lip and arch his back.

“F-Fuck, daddy… That feels… I need your cock, I feel empty…”

Hank's cock throbbed at that and he had to resist the desire to roll his eyes, because that had been very much sexual and it was all worse in Connor's mouth. He said nothing and kept on prepping the brunette, with one, then two and finally three fingers, stretching him, scissoring, getting him ready for what was about to come.

“Ah... I'm ready, daddy, please... Please, please...”

Hank chuckled at the plead, amused. He stopped and took his fingers out, finally, earning a displeased moan from Connor, who looked at him.

“You'll soon realize... that no amount of preparation will ever be enough.” The older man said with a wink and laid on top of him, his heavy body pressing against Connor's lithe one, the young man moaning at the pleasing feeling.

“Fuck... You're big, ain't you, daddy?”

“I am.” Hank kissed the brunette and then whispered against his ear. “How do you want me... to take you?”

Connor shivered at that and arched his back slightly, his cock pressing deliciously against Anderson's.

“However you want... But I want you deep.”

“From behind it is, then.”

And like that Connor wasted no time getting ready for the other man. He turned around and lifted his ass up in the air, presenting himself for Hank, his face on the pillow. He felt so dirty doing this, but it was all for Hank, who was staring with lust at the display.

The first drawer was hiding a bottle of lube. Hank grabbed it and spread a generous amount on his hand and warmed it, before touching himself and get his cock all slick for Connor's tight ass, which happened to not deserve any harm.

The next second Hank was sliding slowly and smoothly into the warm body, with Connor muffling his moans, his mouth buried in the pillow, his eyes closed shut. It stung and he wanted to touch himself badly, but the older man had told him not to, so he wouldn't.

“F-Fuck... H-Hank...”

The blue-eyed man placed a hand on his hair and pulled it gently, sinking deeper, a grunt leaving his mouth now, his eyes rolling in the eye-sockets. His blood was hot in his veins, his heart working harder to make it run and keep it flowing where it was needed, his cock aching with need for release. Hank wanted badly – _badly –_ to move and to fuck Connor into next week, but he was patient. He waited until the man underneath him was comfortable.

“Tell me when I can move, baby...” He whispered in his ear, his chest now glued to the young man's back.

“I feel so full...” Connor moved his hips a little, feeling how Hank's cock felt moving inside him. That elicited a pleased moan from him. “You can now, daddy... Fucking use me...”

Hank straightened himself and placed his hands firmly on Connor's waist, as he started to move his hips, slowly at first and then increasing the speed, as he felt the orgasm build. It wasn't easy to show restraint when Connor was under him trying not to moan when all he wanted to do was open his lungs and let it all out, moan out loud because it felt good, because Hank knew how to handle him just right.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck... Hank, let me... I wanna touch myself...” He asked, looking over his shoulder, with pleading eyes. He bit his lip when Hank hit that particular spot inside him and grasped the sheets tighter.

The older man kept going at it as a hand came up to Connor's cock, a firm grip tightening around it, providing the relief it needed, his hand moving so easily due to how lubricated it was. Connor moved his hips faster against Hank's, the feeling so intense he knew he was about to lose it. Hank seemed to know just that, because he slowed down a bit, he himself too close to the edge, but not at all ready to give in and fall into the abyss.

“Connor... You feel so fucking good... I don't want it to end...” His voice was heavy and restrained, and it was so obvious he needed it just as much as Connor did.

But Connor was already there, the abyss swallowing him because the sound of that voice, hot like liquid sex, was all the incentive he needed to jump. His back arched deliciously as his body tensed and then shook violently, his ass contracting erraticaly around Hank's cock.

That was when Anderson realized his wants were not relevant. It didn't matter that he didn't want it to end because his orgasm didn't give a fuck about what he wanted and claimed him, and did so like it had never done before, making Hank grunt as he bit his knuckles hard to refrain from being too loud. His eyes were closed, helping him focus on the overwhelming feeling – nothing short of addictive - washing over him, as he leaked inside Connor.

So when he opened his eyes, now drained, and found Connor looking at him, he wanted nothing more than to ravish him some more.

The brunette was a mess.

His hair sweaty, disheveled. His eyes half-closed, his lips parted, letting the air in and out quickly. His hands were still gripping the sheet, his knuckles white. A thin layer of sweat coated his back and his ass... his ass was impaled on Hank's cock. The sight elicited a grin from him as his eyes darted back up. He slowly moved out of the young man, his attention on Connor's face, delighted with the expressions there as he lef the body.

“Fuck... I feel so empty...” The brunette said, finally lying flat on the bed, turning around. His lower back hurt, but it all had been worth it. Hank joined him by his side, facing the ceiling. They were exhausted. Both of them gasping for air, their chests inflating and deflating fast, Connor with his back to the mattress and the hand on his chest, just relaxing.

“Fuck...” Hank's voice was rough when he finally spoke up. “I need a smoke now.”

Connor arched an eyebrow at that. He'd never seen the man smoke.

"Do you smoke?"

"Not really... Only after a good fuck. Hence why I don't have any cigarettes. I wasn't prepared."

"Oh..." Connor felt proud and then sad when he realized what the other man had meant by that. He wasn't prepared because he didn't usually... Nevermind.

They remained silent for a few more minutes. Now that they were quiet, they were able to hear the rain falling outside. Connor found it soothing. He turned to the side and took the image of a relaxed Hank Anderson in and let it sink into his brain, a memory he wanted to keep, because there would never be a moment like this, ever again. Most likely.

When the silence became uncomfortable, he spoke up.

"Your bed is amazing." He stretched, yawning even, before sitting on the bed. “I... I better go to my room now.” He fetched his messy underwear.

Hank frowned, not at all thrilled about the prospect of Connor going back. He wanted the whole package. Sex and... _Fucking cuddles_ , he thought, feeling ridiculous. He wanted Connor. He wanted him whole. _I'm fucked. Thoroughly fucked if I want this shit..._

He stood up and ran his fingers through his messy gray hair. Connor blushed at the sight. The older man was nothing but handsome.

"Yeah... I'm gonna take a shower. Do you... Do you wanna come too?" He sounded hopeful.

Connor bit his lip and sighed.

"You make it so hard for me to go, you know that?"

The older man grinned and reached a hand out for Connor, who grabbed it and left for the bathroom with him.

They showered together, exchanging a few more kisses and heated looks and touches. None of them wanted whatever was happening between them to end so everything was an excuse for a touch or a kiss. But all good things come to an end.

"What are you gonna do about those briefs?" Hank asked when they were out, watching Connor dry his body.

"I've got pajama pants in my bag. I'll wear them."

"Okay..." Hank trailed off, unsure of what to say. Should he thank Connor for the night?

He wanted to ask Connor if there would be a next time, but he was too much of a coward.

"Good night, Hank." He heard Connor say before he could make a decision. Before leaving, though, the young man added. "I liked this a lot, you know?"

And he left, closing the door behind him and practically running down the hall with the tail between his legs. _What a fucking coward, Connor._

Little did he knew that Hank was facing a similar dilemma.

"Could've asked him out on a date and you fucking chickened out. Fuckin' A, Anderson." He muttered, under his breath, before turning off the lights and go to sleep.

* * *

Nothing relevant happened for quite sometime after that. Christmas holidays rolled around and Connor spent the entirety of them with his parents in Europe. When he finally came back, Cole dragged him to his place the first weekend they were both available, claiming he'd missed his best friend.

“Dad's not home though.”

Connor arched an eyebrow but then schooled his face to look indifferent.

“Really?”

“He's in Chicago for work. He'll be back in a few, though.”

“Hm.” Connor said, noncommittally. He didn't want to slip and end up making the mistake of his life by not being subtle and have his friend suspect of anything.

You know when you know you did something wrong and you think everyone knows about it?

That's how Connor felt whenever Cole mentioned Mr. Anderson.

And he didn't know what to do. His crush had only gotten worse after that night and Connor wasn't coping well with that. It had been one time and he was supposed to get over it and move on now, he guessed. After that one time, Mr. Anderson hadn't given him any indication of wanting a repeat. Not even once. Connor got the message.

Hank, on the other hand, hadn't known how to ask. He felt he didn't have the right because he was scared Connor might feel obligated. And he didn't want that. He realized he was in too deep and it was not gonna end well.

 _When did I fall for him?_ , he thought one night, putting the book he was reading down beside him. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He needed a drink. A strong one at that, to drown the regret. The regret of having been weak, of having allowed himself to have that one night with Connor. Of having allowed himself to be _happy_.

 _Shit... What has my life come to?_ He filled a glass with whiskey and made his way to the living room.

“Dad?” Cole's voice came from the corridor.

“You still up?” Hank asked, surprised, sitting on the couch and staring at his son.

“Yeah. I was playing but needed a break.” He jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on. “What's bothering you? You're drinking.”

"It's nothing, Cole. Just felt like having a drink." Hank lied, taking the glass to his lips and focusing his eyes on the television. His mind wasn't quite there.

Cole snorted at his father's answer. It wasn't an answer at all, much less the one he was looking for.

"Sure. At 1 am, after going to bed." His gaze was piercing his father. He wasn't gonna be so easily fooled by Hank's poor attempt at lying.

Hank exhaled heavily and turned to face his son.

"It's a good a time as any."

His son frowned and pressed his lips into a thin line, in obvious dissatisfaction. His father wasn't doing good and he knew it. And he knew why, but he wasn't having none of that anymore.

"This guy, Gavin Reed, invited Connor out for a date. Biggest douche in Law School." He tried, sounding casual.

Hank's eyes narrowed at that and he felt a pang in his chest when his heart fired and sped up. A lump formed in his throat and he felt a handful of some other awful shit he didn't even know he could feel.

"Really?" He schooled his voice and sounded nonchalant. “Didn't even know Connor was into guys.”

At that, Cole rolled his eyes.

“I'm so sick of this, dad. Do you think I'm five or that I'm blind? I really can't tell which.” He let out, his voice harsh, earning a pair of raised eyebrows from his dad, who hadn't seen that reaction coming. “I'm tired of watching you watch Connor and do nothing.”

“What the fuck are you going on about, Cole?” He asked, indignant, his eyebrows deeply furrowed. He didn't like where this was going.

“Don't try to play me, dad, I've got two eyes in case you haven't noticed. I know you're interested in him, I know you guys even fucked once, I know he's been in love with you since our first year... I just don't know why you guys are not together. It's infuriating to watch you both.”

Cole had had enough of it. He'd figured that if those two didn't see the obvious by themselves, someone else would have to rub it in their faces.

The world stopped spinning right there and then for Hank. His heart rate slowed painfully down and the oxygen seemed to disappear. His mind kept on repeating Cole's words, trying to break down the meaning of them, trying to understand them, as if there was something hidden underneath them. His eyes were wide and he was silent, so silent and still on the couch it scared his son a little. The blonde shook his father by the shoulders.

“Dad?” He asked, waving a hand in front of the older man's face, hoping to get a reaction. The pale blue eyes brightened again and blinked.

“What... What did you just say?” Hank let out in a very small voice that didn't at all resemble his usual one.

“Do I have to repeat myself?”

Hank coughed to clear his throat and shook his head. There was no need to hear his son tell him any of those things again. Just once had caused enough damage as it was.

“How long have you known?” He asked, his eyes focused elsewhere. He felt ashamed now. Was his son pissed at him?

Cole shrugged.

“Two years, give or take.” He replied, placing a foot under his butt and the elbow on the back of the couch. “No offense, but you're not exactly discreet. I could hear you sometimes when you...” He shook his head. “Nevermind. And Connor... Connor was even more obvious.” He chuckled and bit his lip, amused by the fond memories. “At first I found it weird and might have even disliked it but then I saw that there was nothing wrong with you liking him and him liking you. The only thing wrong was your marriage, really. I wanted to tell you to get a divorce more than once, but I figured it wasn't my place. And I think it still isn't, but I've reached my limit. I don't want you to be unhappy. You've had enough of that as is.”

Hank swallowed hard and looked his son in the eyes again, and despite not trusting his voice enough to speak, he still did.

“You... You're okay with it? With me liking Connor?”

“I just said I am.”

“And you say Connor likes me too?”

“Yeah. Essentially. Lately, he gets this kicked puppy look every time I mentioned you.”

“But you also said he went on a date with this guy?” Hank's chest hurt a bit at the prospect of Connor with somebody else.

“No. I said that Reed asked him out. I never said Connor accepted, because he, of course, declined. To be honest, the only date he'll say yes to is with you, dad.”

Hank laughed. He actually laughed at that, still disbelieving is luck. It felt good.

“I really am fucking dumb, ain't I?”

“A bit short-sighted, I'd say.” That earned Cole a soft punch on his arm.

“Smartass.” Hank said and then the playful toned died in his throat, his eyes becoming a warm shade of blue, full of tenderness. “What did I ever do to deserve a son like you?”

“You're an amazing father. I want nothing less than the best for you. And you deserve to be happy, dad. You do.”

Hank didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

The following week Hank asked Cole to invite Connor over that weekend.

“Why don't you just call him and ask him out on a date?” The young man feigned indignation.

His father gave him a look.

“I can't just do that. I've gotta do it personally. I wanna do this right. I spent the past three days gathering the courage.”

“Aww... Dad, you're so far deep in love with him!” Cole teased, taking a couple of steps back already, keeping a safe distance.

“Am not!” Despite the denial, Hank's face was all red with 'Yes, I am!'.

“Yeah, yeah... I'll do you that favor, then.”

Cole then called Connor and asked him to come over on Friday. Of course the brunette promptly accepted and so the following Friday the three of them ordered pizza and watched a movie while eating dinner.

The conversation flowed easily, alternating between topics like the movie, their college life or the case Hank was currently working on. They were having a good time, just chilling, until Cole's phone rang. Connor's body tensed right that second.

“Shoot. I really gotta take this. Be right back.” He said, looking at Connor, who was staring right back at him with those puppy eyes of his, pleading to not be left alone.

The blonde man smirked and winked, before going to his room, leaving a desperate Connor behind.

Connor, who had been dreading being alone with Hank, but had thought everything would be alright because Cole was there.

Well, not anymore, he wasn't.

Both Connor and Hank remained silent, just staring at the TV, not even paying attention to the movie. Hank felt the change in the atmosphere but didn't say anything for a while, just thinking about the best approach. He wasn't so sure now.

“Connor.” He finally spoke up, swallowing the lump in his throat and staring at the other man, who averted his eyes from the screen.

“Yes, Mr. Anderson?” He asked, not sure what else to call the older man, but realizing 'Hank' might still have been a better choice, if the face Hank pulled was anything to go by.

“I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow. For dinner.”

Connor's eyes didn't even blink, didn't widen, didn't narrow. He froze in his place at the invitation, but gladly his heart didn't, instead pounding in the ribcage, in a frenzy fueled by pure, raw happiness.

“Y-You're asking me out on a date?” Connor finally asked when his brain restarted, still not sure he wasn't imagining things.

“Yes. I mean, if you're interested.” Hank moved on the couch, getting closer.

“Did anything give you the idea that I'd be anything but interested?” Connor's eyes were on Hank's lips. He wanted them. Badly.

“No, nothing. I was just too much of a coward to ask sooner.”

And the next thing Connor felt was his wish being fulfilled, a sample of a heart attack, as Hank's lips pressed against his, his face now between the large pair of hands. Connor wanted it, but Cole could be back any minute, so he pulled away in panic.

“Hank... Cole will be here any second.” He whispered, as if they were doing something forbidden.

Hank chuckled at that and shook his head.

“He knows. About us.”

A gasp left the brunette's mouth.

“What?!” He asked, a little bit too loud.

“Hey, it's okay. He's cool about it.” The older man assured the brunette, who was totally freaking out.

“He is?”

“Yeah.”

“You're joking.”

“No. And he's known for a long time, too. You guys can talk about it later.”

Connor didn't know what to say to that. He'd feared Cole knowing about his crush on Hank, afraid of losing his best friend because of something he shouldn't even be feeling... And now... To find out that Cole was okay with it... was downright relieving.

“He's probably not even on the phone.” Hank pointed out.

“Yeah, that sounds like him. He set this up.”

“This movie is boring but I hear my bed is amazing.”

Connor raised an eyebrow at that.

“Oh, yeah? Then what are we waiting for?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Kudos and comments are very welcome and help me a lot when it comes not only to plotting the next work but to write it as well!  
> As usual, I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes you may have found. Writing in a foreign language can be tricky.  
> Thank you once more for reading and for the amazing support. I hope to see you on the next one ;)


End file.
